vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Western Undercity of Leá Monde (Vagrant Story)
:Previous Area: Town Center West :Next Area: Snowfly Forest in Valendia :Later: Iron, Silver Keys :New Game Plus: Gold Key Areas Vagrant Story shows off its ambient lighting in this twilight blue environment. Hitoshi Sakimoto's score blends the harp and bell sounds usually used for happy, elfin music into ominous horns and strings for a truly memorable track, Undercity. in the twilight of the Way of the Mother Lode Undercity West area]] Like ancient Rome, and other cities of long history, the Undercity of Leá Monde was built upon by successive generations until it became a basement level; still with streets and houses and rooms intact. Long before the cataclysmic earthquake that took the lives of all its citizens, this part of Leá Monde had, in a sense, been buried. While the Wine Cellar has the most triggers, the Undercity has a large number of tantalizing locked doors, that become accessible as the story progresses. The Western side of the Undercity has a notable number of areas that are unlocked late in the first playthrough or cannot be accessed until the second playthrough, locked with the Silver and Gold Keys, respectively. There is even a locked door between two accessible rooms. The door between Washing-Woman's Way (west side) and Nameless Dark Oblivion (east side) is locked with the Silver Key, and can only be opened late in the first playthrough, but both rooms can be reached from their respective sides. See Washing-Woman's Way. Bestiary The player has no need to be concerned about the imposing stats on some of these enemies; entering this area for the first time, Ashley will meet nothing more than Skeletons (and not even the Dark Skeletons), Ghasts, Zombies (although the Zombie Mages can be a little tricky at low levels), and the Giant Crab. Later areas in the Undercity are similarly populated, with the possible exception of Fear of the Fall with its Meteor-casting, chain resistant Dark Phantom, and the Liches encountered before acquiring the Silver Key . The Bread Peddler's Way Exit, south, to Town Center West. East door to Way of the Mother Lode. No enemies Way of the Mother Lode * Zombie Knight * Ghast Doors: West to The Bread Peddler's Way, East door, to Sewer of Ravenous Rats. South to Boss: Giant Crab. Sewer of Ravenous Rats Door to the north, to Beggars of the Mouthharp, is locked with the Silver Key, accessible late in the first playthrough. West door to Way of the Mother Lode * Skeleton * Skeleton * Zombie Mage. Head casts Psychodrain and Fireball Underdark Fishmarket Trigger 1: First visit. Giant Crab mandatory battle with Congratulations! screen and Stat Reel on first entry Strategies vary with available damage types. Avoid Edged weapons, generally. With Blunt, go for the Arms or Legs, with Piercing weapons, go for the Mouth. Air and to a lesser extent Fire magic is effective. * Zombie Knight * Zombie Knight * Zombie Mage. Head casts Psychodrain and Lightning Bolt The Sunless Way * Magic Circle (Save, and later Teleport) * Door to the first room of the Limestone Quarry locked with the Iron Key. Passage beyond the second room, containing a Water Elemental, requires the Aster Sigil. Remembering Days of Yore * Ghast * Zombie Knight Trigger 1: HP > = 180 * Zombie Mage. Head casts Psychodrain and Aqua Blast Doors: East to Sunless Way, South to Where the Hunter Climbed, West to Larder for a Lean Winter Where the Hunter Climbed The exit to The Faerie Circle in Snowfly Forest. No enemies Larder for a Lean Winter Locked at the beginning of the game with a Sigil (Iron Sigil?), this room itself contains a Sigil, Clematis Sigil. Chest: Tabar "Balin's Revenge" (Heavy Grip), Vambrace, Elixir of Sages, Five Alchemist's Reagent, Clematis Sigil * Dark Skeleton * Dark Skeleton :Trigger: HP > = 200 Lich. Head casts Silence, Psychodrain, Thunderburst Lv. 2, Drain Mind Hall of Poverty * Zombie Knight * Ghast * Ghast The Washing-Woman's Way The door to Nameless Dark Oblivion is locked with the Silver Key, and can only be opened late in the first playthrough, but both rooms can be reached from their respective sides (Second Abandoned Mines on the Nameless Dark Oblivion side (east), and Second Abandoned Mines / Snowfly Forest / Town Center East / City Walls East on the Washing-Woman's Way side (west). This is even less of a consideration later in the game, when Ashley can Teleport to no less than three Save points, with at least one on each side of the obstruction. Heal Panel and Cure Panel Traps * Ghast * Zombie Knight * Zombie Mage. Head casts Psychodrain, Vulcan Lance Fear of the Fall , defeated]] Obligatory battle, Congratulations! Screen and Stat Reel: * Dark Elemental of Fortitude. Arms cast Dark Chant, Head casts Meteor Lv. 1, Recharge 100 MP Cattleya Sigil, 255/255. Grimoire Meteore, 255/255 As with normal Dark Elementals, only the Head and Chest are not protected by 192/255 evasion of Chain abilities.Vagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup 50% more HP; 380 HP instead of 230, and no weak body parts. All body parts are still weak to Light. Attacking the Head has the benefit of possibly shutting down the deadly Meteor. Somewhat unusually for bosses, which are often encountered later on as regular enemies, this one battle is the only appearance of this enemy in the game. Killing it triggers spawns, which appear on subsequent visits: * Skeleton * Dark Skeleton * Dark Eye. Casts Stun Blast (Phantom Class, Dark Affinity) when it runs out of Magic Points. Only one hit location -Body, which casts Stun Blast, Psychodrain, Lightning Bolt, Vulcan Lance Grimoire Teslae, 8/255. Sinner's Corner * Magic Circle (Save, and later Teleport) Dark Eye, Windlass Skeleton, Corcesca Skeleton. * Dark Eye. Trigger: HP > = 205 HP or more. Casts Stun Blast (Phantom Class, Dark Affinity) when it runs out of Magic Points. Only one hit location-Body, which casts Stun Blast, Psychodrain, Solid Shock, Dark Chant Grimoire Patir, 8/255. * Dark Skeleton * Skeleton Doors: North to Nameless Dark Oblivion, East to Corner of Prayers, South to Fear of the Fall, and West to Children's Hideout Nameless Dark Oblivion The west door to The Washing-Woman's Way is locked with the Silver Key. See The Washing-Woman's Way. South to Sinner's Corner * Dark Skeleton * Dark Eye. Casts Stun Blast (Phantom Class, Dark Affinity) when it runs out of Magic Points. Only one hit location-Body, which casts Stun Blast, Psychodrain, Fireball, Aqua Blast Grimoire Incendie, 8/255. Corner of Prayers Trigger: HP > = 205. Second Dark Eye spawns also. * Dark Eye. Cast Stun Blast (Phantom Class, Dark Affinity) when they runs out of Magic Points. Only one hit location-Body. First casts Stun Blast, Psychodrain, Fireball, Aqua Blast. Grimoire Glace, 8/255 * Dark Eye. As First, except casts Stun Blast, Psychodrain, Solid Shock, Dark Chant Grimoire Zephyr, 8/255 * Dark Skeleton Doors: North to Hope Obstructed, East-Gold Key, West to Sinner's Corner Hope Obstructed Exit, North, to Second Abandoned Mines. Door, West, to Corner of Prayers * Trigger: HP > = 150 HP: First Gargoyle spawns * Trigger: HP > = 200 HP. Second Gargoyle spawns also * Two Gargoyles. Arms, physical attacks, Legs do Numbing Hook Special Attack (Physical, Evil) Spirit Orison, 32/255 The Children's Hideout * Chest: "Sweet Death" Shamshir (Knuckle Guard), Spiked Shield (White Queen gem, Footman's Mace S, Steel Bolt, Sallet, Undine Bracelet, Speedster, Grimoire Dissiper * Two Gargoyles. Legs: Numbing Hook Special Attack Spirit Orison, 32/255 * Dark Eye. Casts Stun Blast (Phantom Class, Dark Affinity) when it runs out of Magic Points. Only one hit location-Body, which casts Stun Blast, Psychodrain, Lightning Bolt, Vulcan Lance Grimoire Terre, 8/255 The Crumbling Market * Magic Circle * Eruption, Freeze, Gust, Terra Thrust, Holy Light Traps. Mostly on the side of the water that is inaccessible during the first playthrough, but that just makes it potentially more fun to use Eye of Argon or cast Eureka here. Doors: North, Gold Key area. East to Tears from Empty Sockets. West to Hall of Poverty. West down a flight of stairs next to the river to a door to Second Abandoned Mines, only unlatchable from in the Mines. North, across the wide and sweeping river, is a door to J. Tilton's guideVagrant Story: Enemy FAQ by JTilton was the result of a computer analysis, and is in most cases faultless by default, but the Crumbling Market is one of those rare areas that include creatures from both the first and second playthroughs, and his program was not capable of discerning the difference. This is effectively a trigger, so it is noted as such. * Trigger: Ashley enters the Temple of Kiltia. Dullahan spawn removed, Lich spawn added * Trigger for New Game Plus: Ashley enters the Temple of Kiltia. Dullahan spawn removed, Lich and Lich Lord spawn added * Dullahan. Arms, normal attacks. Chest casts Degenerate and Herakles. Round Shield 24/255 (Powerfist gem). Balbriggan (Heavy Grip), 16/255. Cure Tonic, 32/255 * Lich. Arms, normal attacks. Head casts Silence, Psychodrain, Thunderburst Lv. 2, Drain Mind * Lich Lord. Arms, normal attacks. Head casts Silence, Stun Cloud, Avalanche Lv. 3, Recharge 25 MP = Silver Key Areas = Beggars of the Mouthharp Locked with the Silver Key; this one room is accessible late in the first playthrough, giving access to a Bishop's Crosier, which can be turned into various Damascus weapons, and a Freiturnier. The rich trove of Damascus armor and weapons in the rooms beyond, carried by powerful Liches, is locked with the Gold Key and not accessible until the second playthrough. :Trigger: HP = < 200 Lich is spawned; Dullahan is not :Trigger: HP = > 201 Dullahan is spawned; Lich is not * Lich. Head casts Degenerate, Gaea Strike Lv. 2 and Drain Mind * Dullahan. Chest casts Degenerate and Herakles Corner of the Wretched Beyond this point, the way is locked with the Gold Key. * Dark Skeleton * Dark Skeleton * Lich. Head casts Silence, Psychodrain, Thunderburst Lv. 2, Drain Mind = Gold Key / Rood Inverse Areas = Path to the Greengrocer Second playthrough only Mutually exclusive triggers: HP = < 150, Dullahan spawns, and HP > = 151, Lich spawns instead * Dullahan. Trigger: HP > = 150 HP or less. Chest casts Degenerate, Herakles Round Shield (Powerfist), 32/255. Balbriggan (Heavy Grip), 16/255. Elixir of Kings, 16/255. * Lich. Head casts Silence, Degenerate, Gaea Strike Lv. 2, Drain Mind Crossroads of Rest Second playthrough only * Gust Trap * Lich Lord. Head casts Silence, Tarnish, Flame Sphere Lv. 3, Recharge 25 MP Path of the Children Second playthrough only. No enemies Tears from Empty Sockets An exit to Town Center West barred with the Rood Inverse, and a door locked with the Gold Key (second playthrough only) Where Flood Waters Ran A passage from a Gold Key area to the other side of the rushing waters of Crumbling Market (second playthrough only). No enemies The Body Fragile Yields Second playthrough. Mutually exclusive Triggers: 201 < = HP and 200 = > HP . Either the Dullahan or the Lich Lord appears. * Dullahan. Trigger: HP = < 200 HP . Chest casts Degenerate, Herakles * Lich Lord. Trigger: HP > = 201 HP or more. Head casts Silence, Tarnish, Flame Sphere Lv. 3, Recharge 25 MP Salvation for the Mother Diabolos, Poison Panel Traps * Lich Lord. Head casts Silence, Stun Cloud, Avalanche Lv. 3, Recharge 25 MP * Lich. Head casts Silence, Degenerate, Gaea Strike Lv. 2, Drain Mind Bite the Master's Wounds * Trigger: HP > = 225. Second Death spawns. * Death. Head casts Curse, Poison Mist, Radial Surge Lv. 4, Recharge 25 MP * Death. Trigger: HP > = 225. Head casts Curse, Enlighten, Meteor Lv. 4, Recharge 25 MP Workshop "Godhands" * Any Combination of Materials can be made here. * Container * Magic Circle. This teleport destination is added to the center of the teleport chain See Also * Locations in Vagrant Story * Grimoires, Sigils, Keys, and Other Inventory Items in Vagrant Story Citations * Maps of Vagrant Story areas Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of Items by area Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Underground Areas Category:Walkthrough